Wet Blush
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Lonely Roxas feels that Axel doesn't exactly like him very much. But he's in for a surprise when Axel joins him in the shower unexpectedly... SERIOUS PWP - MATURE - AKUROKU


A/n: Well omigosh, Ki-chan? write a PWP? xD that's crazy talk! *shotbangbang*

wellll, this was based off of a simple roleplay (I know, simple, right~) and I felt it needed more love, even if it is just a mere shower scene, so I decided to write this out of boredom! :3 tell me what'cha think, I reeeeeaaaally like nice reviews!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was about ten o'clock in the Castle that Never Was. Almost everyone in the castle was in their personal rooms; however, Roxas had just gotten back from a hardass, filthy mission and was covered in a grimy mess. Not only that, but the past few days, Axel had been nowhere in sight- and that scared the little blond, for you see, Roxas was deeply in love with the redhead.

It bothered Roxas very much for Axel to be away for long periods of time. It made Roxas lonelier than usual, and that was certainly unpleasant for the small blond boy. It seemed that Axel only wanted Roxas as a best friend and nothing more, not a passionate, beautiful lover like how Roxas desired...

Yeah, sure, Axel would kid around and grab the blond from behind, pick him up recklessly, and say that the blond looked cute when he was angry- but the redhead was just joking, wasn't he? Oh, man, it wasn't fair! Roxas was so much more...

Roxas was _so_ attached and in love with Axel that he nearly had a cold shower every night, mind always on the gorgeous redhead. Whether Roxas would be in the shower or lying on his bed, whenever he was lonely, he would close his eyes, relax and imagine Axel behind him, or over him, pleasuring him beyond the blond's imagination.

Roxas sighed and looked down at the black marble floor as his legs took him to his bedroom, pushing a dirty gloved hand through his greasy blond spikes. Too much thought about the redhead and Roxas needed to have another one of his private, imaginary-Axel moments.

The blond finally arrived at his room, turning the golden handle and slipping into the dark room before closing the door behind him. He then approached his bed and switched on the lamp on his bedside table, creating a warm glow in the room. Roxas stared around his reasonably neat room, noticing the orange glow that the lamp made against the gray walls. Roxas sighed again and glanced over at the made-up bed and he could immediately see two figures on it, one screaming out passionately, while the other thrusted their hips down between the blushing blond boy's legs, a cry of the other's name echoing through the room.

_Axel!_

Roxas blushed a rosy pink and looked away, turning towards his bathroom and stepping inside. He discarded his muddy boots - they'd be scrubbed extra hard tomorrow - and pulled down the zipper of his cloak, allowing it to fall to the floor before slipping out of his leather pants.

The shower was already on, turned up at a warm, comforting temperature that, of course, made the feeling feel like Axel was there in the shower with Roxas. The blond sighed again, melancholy this time, as he felt the warm water trickle down his naked body, warming the milky skin that needed to be cleaned of it's filth. His eyes were closed, the water running down his face gently, the blond already feeling the fake presence of imaginary-Axel appear behind him, touching his body sensually while his hand ran over the blond's aching, stiff erection.

Except it wasn't imaginary-Axel's hand, but the blond's palm himself. The blond's face was already a dark crimson, the front of his chest leaning forward against the tiled wall, where he arched his back so his rear was positioned outwards from behind in a perky way. Roxas's hand moved slowly up and down his hard arousal, a trickle of saliva making it's way down the corner of Roxas's mouth, soon getting washed away by the warm water.

Roxas continued slow, sensual movements, never once pausing briefly for a moment or two. He merely leaned against the wall and stroked himself, mind only on the tall redhead.

But little did _Roxas_ know, that Axel had the same exact feelings about the blond as Roxas did for him. And just a little ways down the hallways with the thirteen bedrooms aligned together, the door number eight opened and out stepped a refreshed looking Axel, shaking his head slightly as a few drops of water fell from his mass of red hair. He had just taken a shower, and boy did it feel nice!

He was on his way to Luxord's room to play a game of cards and settle number ten's challenge to get all of Axel's munny. He wouldn't have it! That British blond man had stolen all of the redhead's well-earned munny and he was gonna win it all back!

The redhead headed down the left hallway, towards the higher numbered rooms, reaching the one that read X above the doorframe. The redhead was about to reach for the doorknob when he happened to glance up at number XIII's bedroom a couple doors down. Emerald eyes blinked when he noticed a dim light coming out underneath the door.

"Oh, Roxas is back," Axel murmured. Smiling, Axel stepped towards Roxas's bedroom door, knocking on it with the backs of his knuckles. "Roxas?" He sang with a pearly grin. He awaited for the blond to open the door, but Roxas never came and greeted the redhead. Axel cocked a small eyebrow, curious to know why Roxas wasn't answering.

"Roxas, I'm coming in," Axel still said in a sing-song voice. He grasped the golden handle and opened the door, letting himself in and gazing around the room.

It was completely empty. No adorable blond boy was in sight in the room.

"Uh...Roxas?" he spoke a little timidly. "I know you're in here... You can't hide from me." Axel was half-heartedly joking as he stared around the room, nothing in there but the bed, a small table, the lit lamp and an open window overlooking the city.

Axel huffed quietly and placed his hands on his hips. "That's a _rule_, Roxas. Don't turn on your lights unless you're in your room! Now where could that boy be?"

Maybe he was in the bathroom. Axel heard that Roxas had a pretty tough mission tonight- Axel had been at a three-day mission in another world, one quite far away from here, so that was why he wasn't able to see Roxas. Perhaps he should tell him when he's going on a mission...just in case the blond doesn't get worried, or anything.

But a tough mission meant sweat, blood, and guts, and Axel knew Roxas well enough that the blond hated being dirty. So he had to be taking a shower. But being a slight Peeping Tom, Axel grinned wickedly and stepped towards the ajar door, the sound of water coming from within the room.

Carefully, and as quietly as possible, Axel pushed the door open a little more so he could see better inside. Roxas was one of those unfortunate few who didn't have a shower curtain on their shower- Xemnas reassured that he had ordered one but it got lost in the mail or something...

And that cause right there made Axel able to see Roxas, standing there in the shower, water running over his beautiful, slender, naked body. And that wasn't all. Roxas was friggin' jacking off!

Axel stared, unblinkingly, at the blond in the shower, stroking himself slowly and sensually. Axel got a good look at the blond's body, especially his lower half. The redhead had never seen Roxas naked before, but he had always imagined it and how good it probably looked, but man oh man, Roxas had the cutest, roundest little rear Axel had ever seen. It was just how he thought it would look if he saw the boy without clothes on.

His legs were a sight, too. Roxas, by far, had the prettiest legs in the Organization- and that was with pants _on._ And now off? They were a lovely sight. His thighs looked so soft and smooth, and how Axel wanted to touch them and feel the softness come in contact with his fingers and palms.

Axel had been far too lost in simply watching the blond boy stroke himself that suddenly he felt his pants become much tighter than usual. Axel glanced down and noticed an enormous bulge appear in his trousers, pressing painfully against the leather material of his pants. Axel grunted quietly, reaching down and rubbing himself through his pants for a moment to ease the pressure off for a moment before adverting his eyes back to the masturbating blond in the shower.

God, it made Axel get a full erection just from seeing the blond's wet, naked body in the shower stroking himself! The blond had powers, he did. And the images of Axel quickly rushing in there and fucking the blond senseless were overflowing Axel's mind.

And how Roxas moaned... His whimpers, mewls, and pitiful sounding noises as he stroked himself, oh man...it made Axel want to be the cause of those noises...so bad...

Roxas continued to moan and whimper as he stroked himself, not even realizing that Axel was watching him. Roxas was currently _imaging_ Axel here right now, stroking him and murmuring things into his ear, whether they be sweet sayings or dirty, naughty sayings, Roxas wanted to hear the real Axel say them.

Roxas needed more- and Axel couldn't give it to him right now because he wasn't here...even though he was, watching the blond in the doorway. Roxas opened his eyes, half-lidded and glazed over with lust, moving his other hand down towards his rear where he pushed one finger past the fleshy globes of his backend, before pressing his index finger against his virgin entrance. "Mnnh..." Roxas moaned, pressing his forehead against the tiled wall, beginning to pull his finger in and out of his tight entrance. "Ahhhnn..."

Axel nearly fell over from the show before him. Now Roxas was fingering himself, for Pete's sake! Axel wasn't sure if he could take much more of this for very long, his member in his pants was screaming at him to do something.

_DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!_

Axel tried calming the long, hard beast in his pants by stroking himself some more, eyes never leaving the blond, watching with practically a watering mouth as Roxas's finger moved quickly in and out of him.

Oh man...he just added another finger.

"Nyaaa!" gasped Roxas, pressing his fingers far into himself. "They...won't go deeper..." Roxas tried making his fingers go as deep as possible, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy the lonely blond. He wanted to find those nerves that would have him screaming in ecstasy within seconds. He needed something longer and bigger. Like Axel's erection. But Roxas couldn't _get_ that right now...

Axel pressed his palm down harder on his weeping member, mouth agape now and in a deep pant as he continued watching Roxas finger himself. He noticed how Roxas's fingers stretched out the boy's entrance slightly, and Axel could already see his erection, much bigger than two fingers, stretching the boy much wider than two fingers.

"Axel..." moaned the blond boy, rubbing himself faster and moving his fingers quicker. "Ohh...Axel..."

Axel's emeralds were now quite wide indeed, and he found himself agreeing with his erection that that was by far enough watching and it was time to take action...

The redhead reached for the zipper of his cloak, pulling it down quickly while still watching the blond, Roxas continuously moaning Axel's name. Axel finally got the damn cloak off and worked on his boots, tossing them carelessly away and going for his tight, _tight_ leather pants. He pulled them down and his rock-hard erection sprang out, the redhead groaning in relief.

Not wasting time, Axel pushed the door open and walked closer and closer to Roxas, who still had no idea Axel was even there, until the redhead actually got into the shower with him and he heard, whispered huskily into his ear, "Miss me...Roxas?"

Roxas screamed loudly and spun around, his hands immediately going to cover his groin area, blushing dark, dark crimson, eyes wide as he pushed himself back to the corner of the shower.

"A-Axel!?" he gasped out. "What're you doing in here?!"

"Watching you pleasure yourself, Roxas," Axel breathed, far too horny for his own good.

Roxas face was very hot, and it wasn't from the water. "You were...watching?"

"Mmhmm," Axel said, smiling slightly. "And for far too long, _my dear."_

"Axel, please don't look at me..." Roxas begged quietly, still blushing. "I'm not good enough for you!"

Axel chuckled softly and stepped closer to the embarrassed blond, "Why are you so shy, Roxas? You were moaning my name just now..."

Roxas swallowed. He had a horny Axel in his shower, and Roxas had imagined this more times than he could even remember, and now he was chickening out!? Well, this was the real _thing_, and Roxas knew he was probably gonna get fucked.

...Which was _exactly_ what Roxas wanted.

But the boy was smart, he was gonna play hard to get, unless things got too crazy and Roxas just couldn't take it anymore and was begging like a puppy. Roxas didn't wanna have to do that, but if matters reached that point, he would.

Suddenly, Axel had grabbed Roxas, spinning the boy around quickly so that the blond was facing the wall, Axel effectively pinning the blond there perfectly. "Roxas, you're way too cute. Have you been taking showers like this for...how long?"

Roxas blushed and looked at Axel over his shoulder. "Since I first met you..."

Axel raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Well, well...seems like I have a secret admirer. No need to fret, Roxas. I've wanted you since I first met you, too."

Roxas blinked his blue orbs in a state of utter shock. "R-Really?"

"Yep," Axel responded. "You're too cute to pass up, and now I'm gonna fuck you like you wanna be."

Roxas gulped dryly, blushing really, really darkly. "You're...gonna _what?"_

Axel laughed quietly for a moment. "I'm gonna fuck you, Roxas. Aren't you excited...isn't this what you've always dreamed of? It certainly has for me. Here, lemme give you a taste of what you're about to experience..."

Axel pressed himself flush against Roxas, his erection prodding hard against the cheeks of the boy's rear, his hands going to the blond's shaft, stroking him firmly.

"Ahhh! Oh..oh, Axel..." gasped the blond, bucking his hips forward into Axel's hand.

"See how much you want me?" Axel grinned slyly. "Do you want me to fulfill your wish?"

Roxas shuddered and whimpered as Axel's stroking slowed a little, the blond gasping out gently, hot and _way_ too bothered. "Y-Yes, Axel...make it worth my while...take me..."

Axel grinned. His hands pulled away from Roxas's arousal a moment to go to the boy's rear, spreading the boy's cheeks. Axel swallowed thickly when he saw the tight, itty-bitty entrance he was about to go into. Axel pressed the head of his member against the boy's entrance, pushing forward and embedding just the head. Roxas gasped, fisting his hands.

"More, Axel...more...please..."

Axel sank down into him just a little bit more, groaning at the warm, velvet walls that tightened around him. "Damnit...you're so tight, Roxas..."

Axel paused a moment, not even half-way in yet, he suddenly thrusted down very quickly all the rest of the way inside of Roxas. The blond screamed out, already trembling slightly at the thick intrusion that entered his body. The blond whimpered in pain of himself being stretched so widely to accommodate Axel's impressive size. "A-Axel...oh god...mmnn..."

Axel leaned down to nuzzle the blond's neck affectionately, licking it tenderly for a moment and breathing in a sultry voice. "Tell me how bad you want me, Roxas."

Roxas's breath was in only shuddering gasps, his hands clenched in tight fists. "You're...ahh...so big!"

Axel chuckled, smirking proudly to himself as he pressed himself against Roxas more, his chest against Roxas's back as he wrapped his arms around the blond's chest, his index fingers and middle fingers reaching up to grope at the boy's nipples, pinching them and earning a lustful cry from the blond beneath him.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my big, big cock, Roxas?"

"Oh god yes..." Roxas gasped. "Please... Please! I want more, more!"

Axel smirked widely, granting the boy's wish and pulling his hips back and thrusting back into the boy's tight walls, grunting at the tightening walls that embraced his arousal. Axel repeatedly began thrusting quickly in and out of Roxas, making the boy's body rock back and forth. Axel leaned down to begin sucking on Roxas's neck, still tweaking and rubbing at the boy's perky nipples.

Roxas nearly screamed each time Axel thrusted back down, shuddering gasps as he pulled back out and then another scream following when he'd slam back down again. "A-Axel! Oh, Axel...Axel... Ah! Do I f-feel good? Mmmnah!"

Axel smirked again, whispering into the blond's ear, licking the shell for a moment, "Hell yes... A virgin always feels the best... You feel _amazing._"

"Oh god...go faster!" Roxas begged. "Fuck me _faster!_"

Axel happily obliged, of course, and moved his hips twice as fast, slamming into the boy at a fast speed, the sound of Axel's hips hitting the back's of Roxas's thighs moving through the room.

After enough sucking, Axel had managed to leave one very large bruise on Roxas's neck, tenderly licking at it for a moment and noticing Roxas looking up at him over his shoulder.

Damn, the boy looked so cute, so pretty, so hot and sexy... His eyes were so innocent looking, and his moans and whimpers were so cute and guttural.

"T-Talk dirty to me...Axel..." Roxas managed to squeak out.

"You want me to talk dirty?" Axel chuckled raspingly into the blond's ear. "I'll give you dirty... Even though you're a fucking virgin, you're sexier than any slut I've ever seen. You're tight, little hole is milking my cock, Roxas...you're so hot and tight."

Roxas blushed at the words Axel conjured up, pleasure wracking through the boy's entire body, his moans becoming louder and longer. Axel was panting deeply into the blond's ear, groaning every so often. The redhead's hands suddenly left the blond's pert nipples to go down to the boy's erection, stroking him firmly.

"Aahh! Axel! Axel!"

"Beg me, Roxas," Axel panted hard. "Beg me to fuck your tight ass just like you've always wanted."

"Axel," moaned Roxas for a long moment. "Faster! Please, fuck me faster, Axel! You're so i_big_!/i Fuck me with your big cock!"

Axel grinned when Roxas began screaming and begging Axel to pound into him faster and harder, Axel happily obliging once more, thrusting into the boy the hardest and fastest he ever did. Roxas was practically sobbing with pleasure, Axel chuckling at how beautiful the boy sounded.

"Roxas...you sound so damn hot..."

Roxas turned his head to look up at Axel again, feeling like he was going to give out at any moment. His climax was approaching, and it was approaching very fast. "Axel, I love you!" Roxas cried out, reaching up and pulling Axel's head down to kiss him on the lips sloppily.

Axel moaned against the blond's mouth, pushing his tongue needing past the blond's lips, Roxas kissing the redhead as fiercely as he could as he was roughly taken from behind.

That's when Roxas saw stars, and something amazing pulsated through his entire body. An amazing pleasure he never felt before. He had screamed out Axel's name in pure ecstasy and nearly lost control of his limbs for a moment.

Axel knew he had located Roxas's prostate, grinning widely at the reaction he got, wanting far more. He aimed for that special spot again and slammed his erection hard onto it.

"AXEL!" shrieked Roxas, the pleasure sweeping through him like a tornado. "Please! PLEASE! HARDER!"

Roxas felt like he was about to die- die a great, great death. The feeling of Axel slamming down onto the boy's prostate felt so amazing, Roxas knew on this one certain thrust he was going to come.

"Axel! I'm going to come! Ahh! AHH!"

Axel squeezed the boy's shaft, rubbing the head with his thumb and stroking it quickly, wanting the boy to come very soon. He wanted to see Roxas come for the first time while another person.

"Go ahead, Roxas," Axel panted. "Make yourself feel good. And make me feel good. Make me come inside your hot, little body."

Roxas trembled very hard, unable to hold on. He cried out, eyes very wide. "Mmmnnnnn!" And he released the bitter seed all over Axel's hand, which was quickly washed away from the warm water. Roxas fell completely lax, Axel holding him up with strong arms, groaning the loudest he's ever groaned as Roxas's inner muscles tightened around him.

"Oh, Roxas...Roxas..."

On one certain thrust, Axel's seed spurted out and into the blond beneath him, some dribbling out of him and down the backs of Roxas's thighs.

Axel carefully held Roxas in his arms, pulling the blond boy up and turning him around so he was facing the redhead. Roxas opened his eyes, an exhausted look overtaking him, smiling gently up at Axel. "I...said I love you, Axel."

The redhead smiled back, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you so much, Roxas."

"I was...a little disappointed...that I couldn't see your face when you...took me..." Roxas spoke softly, shifting slightly only to gasp when still feeling Axel's member inside him.

Axel smirked sweetly. "We'll have plenty of other times, Roxas."

"Can't you stay?" asked Roxas hopefully.

Axel hesitated a moment and then smiled. "Of course I can. Luxord can keep my munny, I've got the most beautiful, golden treasure there is." Axel pushed his hand into Roxas's golden spikes. "And that's you...Roxas..."

Roxas blushed and felt tears trickle down his pink cheeks. "Thank you, Axel... I love you..."

There presence together was so peaceful and harmonious; Roxas thought he would just die of happiness. He heard Axel chuckle and stroke his spine.

"I'll be here tomorrow night at the same time, okay?"

The End! 3


End file.
